Still I'll Rise
by Profonda-Rosa
Summary: Cordelia and Misty make a connection - one that both of them are still tentatively exploring. But their bond, along with the strength of the coven, will be tested when old secrets rise to the surface, the witch hunters close in, and the search for the Supreme takes a very personal turn.


It'd barely been a day since Marie Laveau had moved in (and Cordelia could add that to the list of things she never thought she'd be dealing with), and already she and Fiona were practically at each other's throats. Bickering over what their tactics should be, when they should strike back at the Corporation and how. Marie was still reeling from her anger and grief, and prone to lashing out. Fiona, who did not even attempt to hide her smugness, was hardly making things any easier.

Cordelia was pretty damn tired of it all.

After a few frustrated attempts she had left the mediating to Myrtle and retreated to her greenhouse, snapping at the women to call her back when they could focus on a plan rather than their own squabbling. The way they were carrying on, fueled by their own grudges, was just _petty. _Maybe storming out had been equally so, but she was glad she'd done it. It had only taken a few moments in the greenhouse to clear her head. The fresh air and the peace and quiet were more than welcome, and the comfort and familiarity of being able to work with her hands helped her anger begin to dissipate.

She couldn't run from the dysfunction in her coven forever, and she did not intend to. Still, she needed to find some means of clinging to her sanity.

"You want some help?"

Cordelia stiffened, and then turned. Blindness had taught her awareness of her surroundings beyond sight – to feel, and to _listen_. Yet somehow, she hadn't noticed the approach of the woman staring back at her from the doorway. An instant later, however, she relaxed.

"Misty." Delia allowed a small smile, her gaze drifting back over to the poultice of herbs she had been rather aggressively grinding together. "You don't have to – I mean, it's nothing I can't –"

"I guess what I meant was," Misty began again, her tone light as she came a little closer, though her expression was almost tentative. "You want some company?"

Cordelia blinked. She hadn't been expecting that, but then, she rarely expected Misty's simple, earnest manner of getting to the point. Caught off guard, she considered the offer. Misty must have interpreted her silence as reluctance, though, because her smile faltered.

"That's what you came out here to get away from." It was a statement, not a question. Misty's smile was a little more wry as she regained herself. "I know that feeling. Sorry."

It was true, that she'd come out to the greenhouse to get away from the state of chaos the academy had fallen into. But as she considered, Cordelia found that she didn't necessarily want to be _alone_. And Misty's company had always been pleasant – they shared interests, and they got along well, which was more than she could say for a good number of the people currently living under the same roof as she was. Misty also seemed exempt from the conniving antics the other girls had fallen into in their search for the Supreme and other related drama, and Cordelia found her refreshing for it.

"No, it was just…you know. Fiona. As usual." She rolled her eyes, and Misty gave her a sort of half grin. No other explanation was necessary. "You're welcome to stay. I'd like it, actually."

Misty brightened and immediately hopped up to perch on a nearby table, briefly brushing her fingers against the leaves of the nearby ferns once she was settled. Cordelia expected a question about botany or a spell, but the other woman was silent for a moment. When she turned back to Cordelia, her expression was more thoughtful than curious. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked.

This was the second time Misty had surprised her in the span of a relatively short conversation. Bemused, Cordelia responded with a shrug. "Believe me, I doubt you want a recap of the drama. Fiona and Myrtle are bad enough – you add Marie to the mix, and they're worse than the girls."

"Sounds like you had front row seats to a show," Misty laughed, contagiously enough to prompt a smile from Cordelia. "But, um. I meant talk about _you_." She seemed to be struggling to choose her words for a moment, still partly uncertain. The following pause certainly seemed to imply hesitation. "You're always the one who has to deal with everyone else's shit."

It was candid enough to get a short laugh out of Cordelia, who was quickly forgetting the remnants of her anger. Perhaps that'd been Misty's _master plan_. Her amusement faded as she considered an answer, though. "That's my job." She was only half-joking.

"If anything, it's Fiona's job, isn't it? I mean…I'm no expert on the whole Supreme thing, but I thought taking care of the coven was in the job description. Right?"

Cordelia returned to her herbs. "My mother's never really been one for playing by the rules," she stated, unable to entirely mask the bitterness in her tone.

Misty shifted a little behind her. Hesitated again. "…I just think it really sucks that you've always gotta pick up the pieces."

Pausing in her work again, Cordelia glanced over her shoulder. "I didn't know you were so perceptive, Misty."

"Was that too much?" Misty immediately tensed and drew back a little as if she were afraid Cordelia was going to take a swipe at her.

"No…no, on the contrary," Cordelia was quick to reassure her, her words accompanied by a faint smile. "It's hard to get a straight answer from anyone, around here. They're all invested in their own lies – or at the very least, skirting around the truth." She paused, stifling a twinge of guilt, because even she wasn't guiltless of that. "It's refreshing – that you're so honest. It makes me feel like I can trust you."

Misty's expression softened a little at that. "Really?"

There was something about her tone that sounded so genuinely taken aback, but _hopeful. _Cordelia felt a quick pang of affection. She opted to go with a teasing response, however. "What, you don't think you're trustworthy?" she asked.

"I didn't say that." Misty smiled good-naturedly and slipped off the table. "I'm just...glad you think so, Cordelia. I'm glad we can trust each other." She broke off, seeming to consider something more seriously. "We're friends, right?"

It was a fairly simple question, but Misty had edged a little closer, and was looking at her with that quiet intensity that she was so good at. Cordelia was only distracted for a moment from giving the other woman a warmer smile. "Yes. We are."

She didn't quite have time to decipher the instantaneous mix of emotions that crossed Misty's face at her words, but she was pretty sure, at least, that the other woman was happier than she'd ever seen her. She reached out to take Cordelia's hands in her own and give them a brief squeeze, and Delia was so busy bemusedly reflecting that she'd never known anyone quite as _physical _as Misty was that she almost forgot to acknowledge the absence of her visions once again.

"I'm so glad I came here." Misty's grip on her hands loosened, became more casual, but she didn't let go.

Cordelia gave an amused sort of scoff. "That's something I don't hear too often," she said.

Misty shrugged. "I've never been around...people like me, before. People like us." She corrected herself. "S'always just been me and Stevie. And I didn't think this place was right for me, before, but – but the coven's really something, when they actually decide to work together. And now I have you, and Myrtle – you've been so sweet to me." Her tone softened with the sincerity of her words. Cordelia hadn't said anything, but almost subconsciously had begun lightly rubbing Misty's hands with her thumbs. It was a gesture she'd always found reassuring, herself.

It took her a moment to realize that Misty was staring – first down at their still-joined hands, then at her.

Cordelia paused uncertainly, but before either of them could say another word, a third voice broke through the silence.

"If you're quite finished with your heart-to-heart," Fiona spoke up dryly from the doorway. "We need to talk. Now."


End file.
